


The Muse

by badbreadpuns (AzureMagician)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Fucking, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fauns & Satyrs, Fingerfucking, First Dates, Human/Monster Romance, Nude Modeling, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureMagician/pseuds/badbreadpuns
Summary: Posing in the nude is more fun than you expected. The artist you’re working with is pretty cute, too.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117
Collections: Tumblr Monster Stories





	The Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my wonderful beta readers, SerenityDusk and Bee! Both of you were awesome help. ❤️

  
  


“Nude model wanted. $20 an hour, 3 hours a week. Ask Mrs. Patrick for details.”

The bright red letters stand out among all the monochrome ads on the bulletin board. After your laptop broke, you’ve been checking the board every day at lunch, waiting for a good job opening. You work part-time as a photographer, taking pictures of pets for a local shelter. But that money isn’t going to get you a new laptop any time soon. Staring at the words, you consider the offer.

There’s something oddly fascinating about posing for a painting. It’s not much different than posing for a photo. Though you wish you could keep your clothes on… Your stomach knots up at the thought.

After class, you head to the art room to talk to Mrs. Patrick. You step inside, greeted by the scent of paint and charcoal.

In the corner of the room is a small desk, and behind it is Mrs. Patrick. She’s a short woman, with black, frizzy hair and round glasses. You’ve seen her around campus a few times but never stopped to talk to her.

“Come on in!” she shouts as she sorts through a drawer. “I take it you’re here because of the ad?”

“Yes, ma’am.” You shuffle over to the desk.

“We haven’t gotten many offers.” She turns around, pushing up her glasses as she inspects you. “But you look like a wonderful candidate.”

She ponders for a moment, then nods. “Come in at 4 o’clock Thursday. It will be a one-on-one session.”

Thursday morning arrives, and you make sure not to pack too much. After your last class, you head to the art room. The march down the hallway is an eternity.

The art room is warmer than expected when you walk in, thanks to the glowing space heater. In the middle of the room is the chaise lounge you will be posing on, and near a wall is a room divider made of fabric. A few feet in front of the chair is a person standing next to an easel. His upper half is human, but his bottom half is covered in dark fur. Instead of feet, there are hooves.

The man turns around when you come in. Horns peek out of his black hair, which flows past his shoulders. His eyes are warm, like hot chocolate after a long day.

“Ah, welcome! My name is Alekos. It’s lovely to meet you.”

He holds out his hand. Introducing yourself, you shake it, surprised by his strong grip.

“You’re not nervous, are you?”

You shake your head, though truthfully…

“I know it’s embarrassing at first, but there’s no need to worry.” He chuckles. “You’re my second model. The last one switched schools.”

“I see. So what’s the pose?”

“I’ll show you.” Alekos lies on the chaise lounge, placing one hand under his chin. He gives you sultry eyes and a charming grin. “The alluring gaze is optional, of course.”

He stands back up, moving closer to you.

“Are you ready?” There is concern in his voice. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Nodding a bit quickly, “I’m fine.”

Dipping behind the room divider, you plop your bag on the floor. Shaking hands lift up your shirt, unzip your pants, remove your underwear. Once you’re bare, you slide it aside.

Stepping away from the divider you feel vulnerable, and in front of a stranger no less. Lying on the chair, you get in the same position he showed you and give Alekos your sexiest expression. Though judging by the way he laughs you’re not sure if it worked.

“Excellent! Try to keep that pose.”

Alekos’ attentive gaze warms up your body. This might mean nothing to him, but this is the first time someone else has seen you naked. You study his features as he studies yours: his curled horns, the mole on his chin, the determined gleam in his eyes. Staring at a handsome face for this long isn’t so bad.

The room is silent except for the faint scratching of Alekos’ pencil. Trying not to blink, you pretend to be a marble statue, destined to stand still forever. After a while your neck is sore and your legs feel like feathers.

An egg timer goes off, and you almost jump off the chair.

“Time for a break.”

Sighing in relief, you attempt to get up but fail; your legs refuse to move.

“Are you alright?” Alekos asks, lending you a hand. You grab it and he helps you stand, holding your shoulder for support.

“Thanks.” He’s so… Close. Blushing, you don’t meet his eyes. “Sorry.”

“No need to be.” His smile is sincere, softer than the goofy grin from earlier. “Your body turns into putty if you sit like that for too long. That’s why the model takes breaks.”

He walks over to a cooler near Mrs. Patrick’s desk, opening the lid and digging around inside. He pulls out a bottle of water, then comes back to you. “Here.”

You grab the bottle before he even finishes handing it to you, twisting off the cap and pouring the water down your throat.

“Jeez, thanks for that.” You smile sheepishly. “Didn’t realize how thirsty I was.”

“Concentration takes a lot out of you.”

The session continues this pattern: posing until the timer goes off, then taking a small break. You thought this would take forever, but the hours fly by.

“Looks like this is it for this session.” Alekos puts down his pencil.

"May I see it?"

He chuckles. "Of course."

You stand beside him and his creation. Your likeness lies on a bed of flowers, smiling at you. It looks just like you! Though you suspect he made your boobs bigger… The picture follows the Rule of Thirds, just like a good photograph. His art style is expressive, with thin lines.

“It’s just the sketch right now. I’ll paint it next time. Could you come back next week?”

The first session went much better than expected, and you have to admit that Alekos _is_ pretty cute. You come back as he asked, undressing and posing on the chaise lounge again. During one of your breaks, Alekos strikes up a conversation.

“What classes are you taking this semester?”

“Social Psychology, American Literature II, and Advanced Photography Techniques.”

He’s impressed. “So you’re a photographer. What’s your typical subject matter?”

“Animals, mostly. I take pictures for the shelter downtown.”

“What a coincidence! I volunteer there sometimes.”

“Really? I’m surprised I’ve never seen you around.” He must be kind if he helps animals. “What do you do?”

“Clean out cages, refill food bowls, things like that.”

The session continues. Soft _pat pat pats_ of the paintbrush are the only noise as Alekos casts his magic. He calls out to you before the timer goes off again.

“It’s complete!” He’s beaming, clearly proud of his work. “So? How does it look?”

The colors are soft, warm. His brushstrokes have a delicate touch. Seeing yourself in a painting is almost uncanny, but you’re fond of it.

“I love the colors,” you say. “But you made me prettier than I am.”

He grins at that. “All my subjects are beautiful.”

Giggling sheepishly, you continue. “The composition is great. The viewer is drawn to the face rather than the… assets. Though the way you drew them is flattering.” You turn to him. “What will you do with the painting? Are you going to sell it?”

“It will be displayed in the art hall for a few weeks.”

“I see…”

“You can keep it afterwards, if you want.”

“Really? Don’t you want it?”

“You inspired the painting, so it should go to you.”

You continue modeling for Alekos for the next few weeks. All the embarrassment during the first couple of sessions melts away as you grow closer to him. He talks to you during your breaks, about where he came from, how classes are going, little things. Watching him as he speaks, you start to notice his little quirks, like how he snorts when he laughs too hard, or how passionate he gets while talking about art.

You were worried that Alekos would be lecherous at first; there are wild stories about satyrs and their exploits. But he is a gentleman, and you’re never uncomfortable around him, even without clothes on.

As you walk in, Alekos turns around with a frown.

“Is something wrong?”

“We might have to cut our session short today,” he says, disappointment clear in his voice. “I need to study for a test that’s tomorrow.”

“What class?”

“Art history.” He shakes his head. “It’s unbe _lievably_ dull. The teacher drones on and on without stopping to explain anything.”

“Mr. Barton? I took his philosophy class. Not a fun guy.”

“Right?” He snickers. You’re glad that cheered him up, even a little. “He’s such a hardass.”

“I can help you study. My friends and I have a group, we get together on weekends.”

“Are you sure?”

“Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t doing anything afterward.”

After the session, you head to the library with Alekos. You write down notes while he reads the art history book out loud. The text is dry, but you could listen to him read instructions on how to put a chair together and still be entertained.

“You’re a satyr, shouldn’t you know everything about classical art?”

“Hey, don’t stereotype.” He waggles his finger, snickering at his own joke.

When you return next week you’re eager to know how the test went.

“How did it go?” you ask as you step in.

“Not too shabby.” He nods. “Thank you for studying with me, my score would have been much worse without you. I’ll let you know the next time I have a test coming up,” he says with a wink.

“I’m glad I could help out.”

“Beautiful _and_ intelligent! What would I do without you?”

Laughing, you fight off a blush. “There’s no need to flatter me, you dork.”

You can’t help but be smitten with Alekos. His humor, his kindness, his creativity. Everything about him is charming. It’s not about the laptop anymore, but spending time with him. Seeing the progress of each painting is part of the fun. One day after the session, he asks what you’ve been hoping to hear.

“Would you like to go out?” His voice brims with confidence as he asks.

Yes! “Sure! When’s best for you?”

You plan to meet at a nearby coffee shop Sunday afternoon. As you walk back to your dorm room, your heart pounds like a trapped animal.

Sunday comes, and you get dressed and head to the meeting spot. The coffee shop isn’t far from the dormitory, so you walk. 

He’s not there when you get to the shop. You check your phone; it’s the right time, so where is he? Worry grows the longer you wait.

“Sorry!” Alekos bleats, running over to you. He runs his hand through his hair and gives you an embarrassed grin. “I met a cat and lost track of time. You know how it is.”

You enter the coffee shop and order your drinks. As you wait, you two talk about whatever. Even the most boring topics are riveting with Alekos’ voice and passion. The barista calls your names, and you grab your coffee.

Sitting down at a table for two, you chat some more as you both drink.

“So, the coffee shop, huh?” You giggle. “I thought satyrs drank wine.”

He chuckles, giving a sly grin before taking a sip. “My father and uncles drink wine. Me? I prefer coffee.”

You stir your drink, thinking of what to ask him next.

“Why did you get into art?”

His smile is smaller than usual, his tone gentle. “I want to capture beauty. Beauty is worth cherishing, whether it’s as big as a sunset or small as a smile. Life is fleeting; art is eternal.”

Wow. You weren’t expecting such a serious answer.

“Seeing beautiful people naked is a plus.”

That’s more like him.

Alekos adds more sugar to his coffee. He must have a sweet tooth.

“When did that interest start? What was the spark?”

“My dad took me to a museum when I was 10.” He closes his eyes as he reminiscences. “We spent the whole day looking at the paintings. It was like discovering a new world. Art has been a huge part of my life since then.”

“Your dad, is he…?”

He blinks. His laughter is loud but as pleasing as always. “Nah, the old man’s fine. Did you think I have a sob story?”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that!”

“I just like art. It helps that I come from a family of creative types. Many of my cousins are musicians. There must be something in us that wants to create.” He’s quiet for a moment. “I was a model myself for a while when I was a college freshman.” He smiles as if he’s holding back laughter. “The surprise boners were awkward, but it was fun.”

After you both finish your drinks, he asks his own question.

“Want to go to my place?” He winks. “You know, for dessert?”

Can’t turn down an offer like that.

“Go easy on me. You’re my first.”

“Really?”

Hiding your blush with your hands, “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

He laughs softly. “How could you disappoint me?”

Alekos takes you to his apartment. The inside is a lot tidier than you expected on the walk over. Instead of smeared paint and easels, there are white walls and furniture in neutral tones. Sunlight shines on the small house plant on the window sill.

But the living room is not what you’re here for. You head for his bedroom.

Alekos wraps his arms around you and pulls you close. His cologne is earthy, like the ground after rain. The hug is strong but gentle. His lips brush against yours—the kiss is fleeting, but it feels like heaven.

“You taste so delicious,” he purrs.

“Like coffee?”

“Even better.”

Alekos gently pushes you onto his bed. He glances at you with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he towers over your lying form.

Hands sneak under your bra, grasping your breasts. Playful fingers tease your nipples, pinching and tugging. Hushed moans are his reward, but he wants, _demands_ more.

A smirk is your only warning before Alekos pulls up your top. His teeth lift your bra, freeing your boobs. He licks his lips at the delicious sight before him. His thick cock slides between your breasts, its tip reaching your lips. You kiss it, a coy grin gracing your blushing face.

Your tongue traces around the crown once, twice before you wrap your lips around the head. Liquid excitement seeps from between your legs as you taste his prick. You grab your breasts, fingers sinking into the soft flesh. Your tits glide over the satyr’s cock as you bob them up and down.

Barely registering Alekos’ growls or your muffled moans, you’re in a trance as your breasts go up and down, up and down. You concentrate only on your boobs. Serving him feels so _right_.

“Fuck, you’re great at this. Just-” You draw out a deep moan from him. “Just a little more.”

His encouragement urges you to pump faster. Pride replaces worry. Nothing is better than getting him off.

A final gasp is your warning before he cums. You take your mouth off his dick before he erupts. His seed splatters across your face, and some enters your mouth.

Alekos leans over, falling on top of you. He embraces you as his cum drips down your neck.

“Whew! Are you sure you’ve never given head before?” You giggle at that, pushing him off you and smacking him with a stray pillow. “Alright, alright, I’ll be good! I don’t want jizz on that.”

“I practiced on a banana the other day,” you tell him, proud that your first blowjob was a success.

“That banana must have had a great time.”

You wipe yourself with a towel on his nightstand, handing it to him after you’re clean. Does he have guests often? He _is_ an attractive flirt. Hopefully you were as good at pleasing him as they were.

“Thanks.” He wipes his cheek and chest. “Now to return the favor.”

Before you can ask, Alekos grabs your legs and spreads them. Taking off your pants and sliding your panties down, he reveals your soaking slit. He breathes in your scent, exhaling in satisfaction.

“I love the smell of pussy.”

So cheesy. You wrap your legs around Alekos, pulling him further in. He gets to work, licking your clit. He sinks fingers into your entrance, pumping them into you as if they were a dick.

Oh _fuck_. Of course an artist is excellent with his hands.

Pleased moans escape your lips as you lie back and accept your reward. You cry out Alekos’ name, and he smirks between your legs.

First times were supposed to be awkward. They were bumbling hands, stuttering while talking dirty, premature ejaculations. Nothing like how romance novels portray them.

But Alekos makes your first time special.

It’s not long before you release.

“Holy shit.” Staring at the ceiling, you’re in a daze. “Your fingers are a lot better than mine.”

Alekos pulls out his fingers, licking them clean. He chuckles, even though he’s tired. “Anything for my muse.”


End file.
